Torque transmitting tools with a drive element having a drive stud configured for detachable coupling to a tool attachment such as a socket have in the past been provided with mechanisms that allow an operator to select between an engaging position, in which the tool attachment is secured to the drive stud and accidental detachment is substantially prevented, and a releasing position, in which forces tending to retain the tool attachment on the drive stud are reduced or eliminated.
In the tools described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,800, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a releasing spring 50 biases a locking pin 24 upwardly to a release position, while an engaging spring 48 of greater spring force biases the locking pin 24 downwardly to an engaging position (see, for example, FIGS. 1,3, and 4; col. 3, line 66 to col. 4, line 20; col. 4, lines 49-59). By moving a collar 34 away from the drive stud end of the tool, the engaging spring 48 is manually compressed, thereby allowing the releasing spring 50 to move the locking pin 24 to a releasing position.
In the tools described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,100 to Alex Chen, a button 50 is pressed by an operator to disengage the end 46 of a latch pin 41 from the tool member 60 to which the tool body was attached (see, for example, col. 3, lines 44 -53; FIGS. 6 and 7). In these tools, the button 50 is accessible only from one specific side of the tool body, which renders access by an operator difficult during certain situations, such as when only one side of the tool is manually accessible.
In the tools described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,405 to Michael F. Nickipuck, a sleeve 15 is used to transmit motion to a control bar 14, which in turn acts on a detent located in the drive portion 12 of the tool (see, for example FIGS. 3-4 and 7 -9; col. 4, line 53 to col. 5, line 4). The control bar 14 is positioned in a channel 10 machined into the surface of the tool (FIG. 5, col. 4, lines 42-47).